The present invention relates to a method and device for determining navigation parameters of an aircraft, in particular of a transport airplane, during a landing phase, which are intended to afford an aid to the navigation of the aircraft.
Within the framework of the present invention, the landing phase comprises the approach and/or the landing proper.
In a standard manner, a device for determining navigation parameters provides an estimation of navigation parameters of the aircraft, with the aid of baro-inertial data and GNSS data.
Within the framework of the present invention, the following is meant:                by “baro-inertial” (or INS) data or measurements, parameter values, determined by a facility onboard the aircraft, for example an inertial reference and anemobarometric data system of ADIRS (“Air Data and Reference System”) type, which combines both inertial data and barometric data; and        by GNSS or GPS data or measurements (or navigation data), values of parameters provided by an onboard receiver, especially a GPS receiver, which is associated with a global satellite navigation system, in particular of GNSS (“Global Navigation Satellite System”) type associated with a satellite positioning system, in particular of GPS (“Global Positioning System”) type.        
More particularly, the device for determining navigation parameters is intended to determine and to provide at least some of the following navigation parameters: aircraft position, velocity and attitude parameters, as well as other parameters relating to sensor errors, such as inertial sensor measurement errors, a GNSS receiver clock bias and offset, and GNSS pseudo-distance correlated measurement errors.